leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Uranus (anime)
Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the seventh Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the anime. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou. Her attacks are based around the sky, precognition, and powers granted by her Space Sword. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Solar System Senshi, and the keeper of the Space Sword. She is rarely ever seen without her lover, Sailor Neptune. As a Sailor Senshi, Uranus' tactics (along with Neptune's) can be controversial and morally ambiguous, which puts her at odds with Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi - particularly since they can frequently involve sacrificing lives. This includes willing to let the Death Buster's victims die, if their Heart Crystals were the ones they were searching for, wanting to kill Hotaru, because she had the Messiah of Silence within her and betraying Super Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Pluto in an attempt to join with Galaxia and then double-crossed her. Appearance |-|Sailor Uranus= Sailor Uranus has a short pale tan hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a white sailor leotard as her dominant color of her fuku is dark blue, yellow bow at the center of her fuku with a matching dark blue gem in the center of the bow, dark blue bow at the back, dark blue skirt, and dark blue ankle length boots with two belts. She also wears a single earring on her left ear and a matching dark blue choker on her neck. |-|Super Sailor Uranus= In her Super Senshi form, her appearance is like the rest of the Super Senshi and she gains another earring on her right ear to make her earrings into pair, her fuku has a single white line in each sides and her dark blue bow at the back was lengthened and the gem at the center of her bow is now heart shaped and her choker has a gold star shape at the center of her choker. Biography |-|Sailor Moon S= In the beginning of the Death Busters arc, she and Sailor Neptune are seen as silhouettes and attack the Daimon with both World Shaking and Deep Submerge, then examine Rei's Heart Crystal, knowing that it is not pure to return it back to its owner. They are portrayed as anti-heroines between Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. They made their physical appearance in Episode 92, in their civilian forms Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh are studying in Mugen Academy as Haruka challenges Minako in a car racing game after she defeats Usagi. When her car mechanic was possessed by a Daimon, she tries to help him but Michiru tells her not to. Both saw the Daimon got the Heart Crystal. Both then chase the daimon with her motor bike and they go. In mid-air they transform to their Senshi forms in off-screen and they are seen confronting the Daimon where Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were facing and attacks the daimon with both World Shaking and Deep Submerge as Sailor Venus convinces Sailor Moon to finish the Daimon with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. She then gives the Heart Crystal to Sailor Moon and tells her that take it back to it's rightful owner and they leave. They are seen in their civilian forms and Haruka finally shows her true gender to the girls as she handed her red school jacket and Minako was shocked as she was slammed by both Rei and Makoto and stating that they give up. Michiru shows to them that Haruka was really a girl and the girls were shocked by this and she happily apologizes to them "Sorry, that I burst your bubble that I'm a girl." making Minako sadly disappointed as she cries while being slammed by both Rei and Makoto. In Episode 96, Haruka nearly hits both Makoto and Usagi on their way back home after school with her motorbike and she apologizes to both of them and Makoto was infatuated to him. She then put her scarf to her wrist. When Makoto begins to be victimized by the Daimon Scar both her and Sailor Neptune are observing and knowing that Makoto is the next target and they have plans to made her as a bait. Haruka then introduces to Makoto to Michiru while they are driving her car. Scar returns to victimize Makoto and both her and Michiru were attacked and ends up in a bush as they transformed into their Senshi forms to watch Makoto being victimized by Scar by releasing her heart crystal. Sailor Uranus then attacks Kaolinite when she begins to get Makoto's heart crystal. In Makoto's mind while in her unconscious state and heartless she knows that both of them were tricking her. Both then examines her heart crystal and in fact it is not pure and Sailor Uranus gives Sailor Moon her heart crystal and she and Sailor Mercury takes the unconscious Makoto in a bush. After defeating Scar by Sailor Moon, Both then leaves and Sailor Jupiter stops them and she knows that they are looking for the heart crystals instead of returning to it's owner and they are no better than Daimons. Sailor Uranus coldly states to her that don't push their luck and Sailor Jupiter replies that she almost beat her up and she won't forgive her for tricking as she and Sailor Uranus had a fist fight and Sailor Jupiter manages to injure her wrist as she knocks to her groin and the girls comes to Sailor Jupiter's aid and both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune escape. Sailor Neptune saw her injured wrist and Sailor Uranus states that she was tough. After that, Makoto put the scarf to her wrist and remembering that they are childhood friends back in the past. Although Makoto as her Senshi form who injures her wrist after seeing their cold-hearted actions. She and Sailor Neptune continued to observe the victims of the Daimons that Kaolinite summoned. They are seen side by side with Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi against Kaolinite in Episode 102 after she victimizes Usagi for her heart crystal. Later, they take Usagi with them in the strange island where Eudial wants to get the three talismans. Sailor Neptune saves her as she was shot by Eudial's gun as her heart crystal was released and transforms into a talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror. Sailor Uranus then shoots herself in front of Usagi with Eudial's gun after she tells her about their mission as her heart crystal was released and transforms into her talisman, the Space Sword and she then explains to Usagi and the other Senshi that Eudial was searching for the talismans, both temporarily in a semi-coma. Setsuna arrives to help Sailor Moon and transforms into Sailor Pluto and finally shows her third talisman the Garnet Orb and she revives both of them and their talismans and their heart crystal were separated as their heart crystals were returned to it's owner and they wake up and handed their talisman to release the Holy Grail but also to awaken Hotaru. After Super Sailor Moon defeats Eudial after she retaliates her flames from her Fire Buster II, she and Sailor Neptune decided to have another mission in which their mission is to kill Messiah of Silence inside Hotaru as well as her senshi form, Sailor Saturn. In the planetarium where the radio commentator was victimized by Mimete's Daimon, Hotaru manages to stun the Daimon as the Saturn symbol appears on her forehead showing that she is Sailor Saturn and allows Super Sailor Moon defeats the Daimon with her Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. She, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto attacks altogether on Hotaru as Super Sailor Moon saves her telling that to stay away from her. Inside Mugen Academy when Hotaru turns into Mistress 9 after she swallowed Chibiusa's pure heart crystal. She, Neptune and Pluto tries to stop Mistress 9 while inside their helicopter but they were attacked. Sailor Pluto sacrifices her life using Time Stop to save both her and Sailor Neptune and they let them stay in the mountains. They confronted the Germatoid who possesses Professor Souichi Tomoe and releases from it's host to confront them. Sailor Pluto tells them to use their talismans and they successfully do it and Sailor Neptune uses her Deep Aqua Mirror to show the enemies' weakness and Sailor Uranus unsheathes her Space Sword showing the red blade on her sword and she uses Space Sword Blaster on the Germatoid finally destroyed the daimon as the black heart breaks apart. Both are later seen been caught by Mistress 9 and tells Sailor Moon not to give the Holy Grail to her. But she never listens to her and gives it to Mistress 9 and laughs evilly to summon Pharaoh 90 in Earth and Hotaru manages to destroy Mistress 9 from her body after remembering both her father and Chibusa she transforms into Sailor Saturn and gives Chibiusa's pure heart crystal back to her and she returns to fight Pharaoh 90. Sailor Uranus blames Sailor Moon for what she did and Sailor Neptune states that their world is gonna end. But she and the rest of the Senshi share their powers to Sailor Moon transforms into Super Sailor Moon to save Hotaru and manages to survive as Hotaru is reborn as a baby. After the incident in the destruction of Infinity Academy and takes Hotaru to Professor Tomoe in the hospital, they angrily confronted Usagi and her friends and stating that she is not worthy to be the Queen of Silver Millennium. Makoto angrily tells them that these two are just Sailors who never help finish the Daimons in which showing their anti-heroic behaviors. She and Michiru transforms into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to confront them. But the Inner Senshi were intervened by Tuxedo Mask telling them that Sailor Moon can deal against them. She and Sailor Neptune attack Sailor Moon in a handicap as Sailor Uranus attacks Sailor Moon physically. Sailor Neptune manage to corner Sailor Moon to make Sailor Uranus to defeat her. Sailor Moon manages to telepathically on the two due to her power on her Silver Crystal showing that she was the Sovereign and she accidentally bumps to Sailor Neptune as Sailor Moon had avoided. She and Sailor Neptune were defeated by her and bows to her saying that she had won. Both then leaves the scene after saying that Hotaru was in the care of her father Professor Tomoe. They are later seen riding in the car together. |-|Sailor Moon SuperS= Sailor Uranus' appearance in the fourth season is slim. She is (along with her partner, Michiru/Sailor Neptune) the main character in the second Sailor Moon SuperS special "The Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show ". After Neptune stopped the puppet's attempt to steal Haruka's energy, and with the Kagefuuji no Tsubo broken, she transforms into her Senshi form. Although she isn't completely recovered from her cold, she performs World Shaking on the dummy, who can't avoid the powerful attack and is completely destroyed by it. She played a minor role in the third Sailor Moon movie too, defeating Poupelin and Orangeat with her Space Sword Blaster attack. Later, she along with the other senshi provided their own energy to Sailor Moon , so she could reanimate Sailor Chibi Moon and, together, perform Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy Queen Badiane. She never appears in any other SuperS episode. |-|Sailor Moon Sailor Stars= Powers Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases= *'Uranus Planet Power, Make Up' |-|Items= *'Lip Rod' Attacks and Weapons |-|Attacks= *'World Shaking' *'Space Sword Blaster' |-|Weapons= *'Space Sword' Trivia * Sailor Uranus' planetary symbol (♅) stands for the letter "H", in honor of Wilhelm Herschel, the planet's discoverer. * Sailor Uranus' color was sometimes navy blue and sometimes yellow. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Uranus, please see Sailor Uranus (anime)/Image Gallery. Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime